Ageing is a normal physiological phenomena resulting from intrinsic and extrinsic damage to the various organs particularly cardiovascular and neurologic system. The magnitude of ageing process depends upon genetic as well as environmental factors. A wide variety of disorders appear among the ageds.
Rapid atherosclerotic changes results in cerebrovascular accidents and ischaemic heart disease similarly due to brain ageing cognitive decline and other cognitive deficit disorders are common among the ageds. Dementia of Alzheimer's type is one of the important cause of motility and morbidity among the ageds. Dementia of Alzheimer's type is one of the important cause of motility and morbidity among the aged populations.
The currently available drugs have shown tremendous side effect and has no preventive role in age related disorders.